Sunset Glow
by misun
Summary: “I know what you’re up to now,” Sakura replied and Syaoran looked at her confused. “You’re befriending me so you can get close to my brother. I’m sorry but he doesn’t roll that way.” What now? How is Syaoran going to make Sakura think otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

**SUNSET GLOW**

Chapter One

**

* * *

**

_"A wise girl kisses but doesn't love,_

_listens but doesn't believe,_

_and leaves before she is left."_ --Marilyn Monroe

* * *

To say that Syaoran Li ran out of girls' hearts to play with is an understatement.

Of course, that had to be it. What more reason could he have for his actions caught everybody's attention in the cafeteria. His steps, almost echoing despite the loud chatter, was like a death march as he crossed the cafeteria towards a lone girl sitting quietly unaware of the attention.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Unlike every student in Seiju Private Academy, she strays away from the usual bullying, partying, or any illegal behavior. The school made up of rich, snotty juveniles except for the maybe the scholars and her. The only difference was that Seiju is not their prison, but more or less a playground.

Murmurs about the oblivious girl started.

Compared to everyone, she got a clean record. Not that the rest doesn't since their parents spent thousands bribing them out of trouble. Sakura Kinomoto moved a year ago and no one got any information about her past whatsoever.

It's almost as if she just appeared out of nowhere.

She wasn't a scholar judging by how everyone knows she's the worst student in calculus.

So she must be a normal student. But where did she get the money to pay for a private school such as Seiju?

Like a shiny new toy, everyone's attention was drawn to her when she moved last year. She is pretty and definitely mysterious. Most of the male student body tried to get her attention. Some non-jealous girls tried befriending her. Unfortunately, none ended up victorious.

No one knows if it's her nature or just an act but she seemed to be oblivious to everyone. Almost giving off the vibe that she's too good for anyone.

One thing to learn about Seiju students is they are one way or another self-centered. If they thought themselves special, what more would they feel as someone enters the picture thinking she are more special than they?

So they started rumors.

Sakura Kinomoto is an illegitimate child.

Sakura Kinomoto paid her tuition with stolen money.

Sakura Kinomoto is actually poor.

Sakura Kinomoto is not from this planet.

Sakura Kinomoto doesn't have a soul.

Sakura Kinomoto thinks she's too good for anyone.

Most rumors are really ridiculous, but one of the rumors actually have some truth to it.

Sakura Kinomoto is a psycho.

Apparently, someone saw Sakura Kinomoto going to a psychiatrist office. It created a great buzz for a few days but as usual, students leaned to newer things after awhile.

And that's when Sakura Kinomoto started blending in. No longer was there rumors about her, but still got her dosage of bullying every once in a while just like some scholar students. That's what's normal… for the life of the students to doesn't claim high status, money, and power that is.

Finally, he was in front of her. She remained staring outside the cafeteria window at the pouring snow outside.

"Kinomoto?"

She sighed but didn't look at him.

Everyone else clung to Syaoran Li's words.

"Kinomoto?" he spoke a bit louder.

She still stared outside.

When Syaoran brought his hands to his hair and heave a sigh in frustration, he stopped from jumping back in surprise when Sakura's clear emerald eyes look up at his. He never got really close to her before.

Her body is petite, her features very fragile-like and innocent yet somehow she intimidates everyone by just one look.

Syaoran was no exception.

"Yes?" her melodic, yet lightly raspy voice echoed. Syaoran guessed it was from the lack of speaking to people.

Now everyone clung to her every word.

It was the first time the two have acknowledge each other's presence although they've had some classes ever since Sakura transferred to Seiju. No one expected for the socialite heartthrob Syaoran Li to seek out the mysterious psycho Sakura Kinomoto.

In a snap, Syaoran's confidence resurfaced and he flashed a smile he used a million times to melt a girl's heart. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his friends watching hoping they'll win the bet.

They had no faith in him.

They said Sakura Kinomoto can never fall for his playboy charms.

Something about her being always… out of it.

He could almost hear them snickering.

"Are you free this Saturday?" he asked smoothly, his smile never fading.

Sakura's face remained passive like she's still staring outside the window. One… Two… Three… Fifteen… Sixteen seconds… how long does it take for her to reply?

Syaoran Li's smile dangerously turned into a frown.

When he thought she was about to reply, all she did was shift her attention back to the window again.

Who wanted to have a date with a mental person anyway?

Stuffing both his hands to his pockets angrily, Syaoran turned to the awaiting amused faces of his friends.

"Yes."

Syaoran staggered on his step.

Was he imagining things?

Before he could regain back his composure and ask out the peculiar girl, she stood up.

"The Swirl. Three o'clock on Saturday," was her words before walking out of the cafeteria.

Everyone who heard the conversation gaped speechless.

And of course once again, Syaoran Li was no exception.

* * *

**AN**: comments are always welcome :) feel generous and review. CCS isn't mine but this plot is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunset Glow**

Chapter Two

* * *

(_The Day Before..)_

"What's the bet this time?"

Meiling Li blew a bubble out of her gum before popping it noisily. She looked thoughtful for a second. "Hmm… Well I did get a few tickets to the next soccer game…"

"No way!" It was rare to find Syaoran Li so animated like this. "Alright, the bet is on, whatever it is."

Meiling laughed along with their friends and asked for suggestions. Being the school's soccer captain, it's no surprise that Syaoran will do anything just to watch the major playoffs.

"Geez, don't pee on your pants," Eriol Hiiragizawa said earning a glare from Syaoran. "Meiling let me do the honors and execute the bet for this one so you shouldn't start dreaming yet."

The usual cool and collected Syaoran Li who charms women turned into an excited little boy ready to watch a soccer game just by the mention of his favorite team. Unlike his friends and other rich students of Seiju, he doesn't dream of taking over his family's business.

He actually wants to be in the major league.

Syaoran's so sure he'll win this bet and he'll be watching the Wolves beat the Dynamos in the playoffs.

---

"… so by the end of this week you don't have to go to school again," Sakura listened to her brother on the other line. "I'm going to be in town for a game…"

Leaning on the wire fence, she watched her school mates drive out of the parking lot with their expensive, flashy cars.

"In town?" she echoed.

"Yes, why don't we meet up, huh kaiju?" Her brother continued. "We can just hang out and talk. You know I'm always here to listen. Dr. Hanada said you weren't making any friends…"

Of course. The reason she's going to stop school is because her psychologist thinks it's best if they start all over again. Something about throwing her out in the open too fast. Wasn't it already too late for that?

She winced at the forming bruise near her right eye.

"But I have friends…"

"You do?" Her brother sound very surprised. "That's good to hear! How are they? What are they like?"

She sucked in her breath and kicked the melting snow on the ground. It only snowed for an hour.

"Sakura…" His brother's hopes died, catching on to her lie. "If you can't trust others… if you don't want to trust others… just remember one thing, okay? Your oniichan is here. I'm here."

But not all the time. After all, Touya Kinomoto is the co-captain of the famous soccer team of Wolves.

---

Syaoran headed to The Swirl half an hour early than what Sakura told him. He has to do the bet properly. Thanks to the compilation of his friends deviousness, he now has the mission to get to know as much as he could about Sakura Kinomoto.

His friends were generous enough to say he needs at least three facts that no one at school knew about Sakura. According to his last minute preparations, this task would be easy. Sakura is as mysterious to everyone as she is as mysterious to him. Everything that he finds out about her through this date should be new to everyone else just as it is to him.

Parking his new black BMW in front of the trendy yogurt place, he was surprised to see his date already sitting in the patio, her auburn hair shining in the afternoon sunlight. He could not be mistaken even if her back was turned to him.

Casually, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat on the chair across the small table.

"Hi," Syaoran smiled.

Once again Syaoran noted her attention is somewhere else although her eyes were covered with sunglasses.

A few seconds passed by before she finally acknowledge his presence with a small hello before eating a spoonful of her yogurt.

"What flavor did you get?" Syaoran asked, trying to start a conversation.

He never failed being surprised by her actions when she extended her yogurt towards him. Syaoran finally noticed the extra spoon lying on a napkin on the table.

Skeptically, he took a spoonful of her yogurt.

Fact one, Sakura Kinomoto eats strawberry flavored yogurt with granola and kiwi on top.

"This yogurt's pretty good," Syaoran smiled again. He hesitated to flaunt his flirting skills knowing Sakura is very different from other girls.

"I like ice cream," was her reply and continued to stare off again.

Syaoran was just left confused and awkward.

She likes ice cream, but why did she suggested The Swirl which happens to be a yogurt place?

"We could go somewhere else to get ice cream if you want," he offered.

She didn't reply and continued to stare off.

Fact two, Sakura Kinomoto likes ice cream but eats yogurt.

"Look, I didn't ask you out just to sit here," Syaoran said after a few minutes of painful silence. His amber eyes stared at her face hard, trying to make a point.

Sakura turned her head to look at him straight for the first time since he arrived and the same effect of her stare happened to him again.

"_I _asked you out." Sakura said curtly. "You lost you and your friends' little bet from the very beginning."

Syaoran leaned farther back to his chair, his mouth hanging open and gaping at her words.

Fact three, Sakura Kinomoto knows about the bet.

Game over.

---

Touya Kinomoto hid his identity with his designer sunglasses and hat. Spotting an auburn haired young lady sitting in front of the Swirl, he knew it was his sister. He was about to walk towards her when he noticed she had company.

The chestnut haired young man shared yogurt with her while looking relaxed in each other's silent company. Touya wondered if Sakura really mean it when she said she has friends.

Maybe she doesn't have to leave school after all.

Maybe she has hope…

So Touya returned to his car and left the parking lot. He'll wait until his sister's free.

---

"Why didn't you come?"

"I saw you and your friend."

"Oh… So can we hang out now?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Oniichan, I want ice cream," Touya smiled hearing the familiar request.

"Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"I'm still at The Swirl."

"What? You're friend didn't give you a ride home?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

The Kinomoto siblings entered an old vintage designed ice cream parlor. Unlike The Swirl's simplistic, modern interior, Ice Box had a homey feel to it. The walls are filled with black and white photographs of people all smiling.

"You make me drive almost two hours away from Tokyo just to eat ice cream," Touya pretended to sound mad. "You spoiled child."

"Just don't want paparazzi stalking my famous soccer star brother," Sakura replied before greeting the old woman who owned the store.

"I see my favorite customers are back!" the short lady exclaimed grabbing both of them into a bear hug. "Oh my, Touya did you just get taller again? Sakura-dear you're turning more beautiful every time I see you. Reminds me of your mother."

Sakura looked down and Touya took notice.

"Well what can I get for you kids today? The usual or do you want to try the new flavors?"

"The usual Obaasan," Touya replied.

"And your getting the usual too, I assume?" she asked Sakura.

"No. I think I'll try the new flavor this time Obaasan," Sakura replied surprising both.

Touya beamed.

There is hope for Sakura.

* * *

**AN**: i figured the first chapter is a little bit short so i've uploaded the second one right away. thank you to StarAngel02 and Saky-Li for taking their time and reviewed the first chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunset Glow**

Chapter Three

* * *

Slamming his fourth beer bottle down, Syaoran focused his attention to the re-run of a soccer game. He was still upset about the outcome of his date with the alien girl, Sakura Kinomoto. He kept wondering how she found out about the bet.

Now he has to go through the mockery by his friends and watch the biggest game of the year on TV just like last year.

Syaoran tried assuring himself that he truly hasn't lost his game, his magic, whatever you might want to call it.

Tomorrow he'll be back in his charming ways and capture many women's hearts.

Although he failed with Sakura…

BUT that's only because she an alien.

Right.

---

"Did you see your favorite Wolves player on the front page of today's newspaper?" Meiling asked her cousin excitedly as they walked through the crowded hallway. It was the first time Syaoran heard about it although almost everyone at school are talking about it.

"You know I don't read tabloids," Syaoran merely replied gruffly. He was still a little upset he lost the bet.

"Psh! It's not a tabloid. It's a decent newspaper company. Anyway there are pictures of him with this girl. Nobody knows who she is though since she was wearing sunglasses."

One of the things Syaoran never liked that comes with popularity is gossip. Today it looks like Meiling had mistaken him as one of her girlfriends sharing some piece of bull he could hardly care about.

He almost ran to an open locker after Meiling pushed a big piece of paper centimeters away from his face.

"Ugh," swatting it away, he glared at his cousin.

"Just look!" she insisted. "Isn't she pretty? She almost reminds me of someone. I wonder how they're related. It says on the article that she might be Touya's secret girlfriend. Who knows?"

Just so he could get his cousin to stop pestering him, he took the newspaper and glance at it briefly… only to glance back at it again with wide eyes.

The auburn hair, the dark sunglasses, and that pretty white sundress. He could not be mistaken. He was just eating yogurt with that same girl the other day. Even though her back faced the paparazzo's rude advanced, he could still recognize who that girl is.

Sakura Kinomoto.

How could he not see that one coming. His soccer idol, Touya Kinomoto, and the school's alien girl, Sakura Kinomoto, are related.

He never gave it a second thought since Kinomoto is somewhat a common name in Japan. Now everything made more sense. How could Sakura afford to go to Seiju if she didn't have the money?

As if the world turned upside down, Syaoran Li saw Sakura Kinomoto in a new light.

The frown that etched his face since he woke up that morning turned into a determined smile.

---

Sakura entered the classroom unnoticeably without an effort. Everyone were to immersed by the new gossip. Everyone wondered who is the mystery girl with the famous soccer star, Touya Kinomoto.

She wondered how could she be invisible and be the talk of the town at the same time. Sakura found it slightly amusing and almost smiled. Almost.

Remembering the paparazzi from the other day, she frowned. They were clearly invading personal space that they almost knocked her sunglasses off revealing her identity and exposing the black eye that formed from last Friday's bullying.

It seems that she is once again Fuka Seiko's target after her last one transferred schools. Fuka Seiko is one of the girls attempting to climb the social ladder but always fail to be on top. She had the money just like everyone else. She also got the looks. It's just that she doesn't have everyone's attention. Something must be missing in her for others not to consider her one of the most powerful.

So she resorts to bullying to let her frustrations out and make herself feel more powerful.

On the back of the class, among the gossiping students, only one person look indifferent by it other than Sakura. She never notice or pay attention to people around her before but she found herself staring at Syaoran Li's amber eyes.

Before she could look away, he smiled at her like he always do.

She masked her surprise by her passive face before sitting on her assigned seat and looking out the window like she always do.

This time her thoughts lingered on Syaoran Li.

Shouldn't he be mad at her now? She clearly embarrassed him and shove his own game straight to his face. Sakura hate to admit it but his smile bothered her.

She was glad Fuka isn't around. She wasn't afraid of her or anything but she knew not to mess with a girl's infatuation. Everybody knows Fuka has dibs on Syaoran.

If she saw Syaoran smile at her like that, she'll have a matching black eye on her right eye this time. The one she has now stopped swelling, fortunately, and she was glad make-up does a good job covering it. Two days ago the swelling was so bad only sunglasses could cover it.

Sighing, she thought maybe it wasn't so bad to leave the school. Home schooling isn't so bad when she compares solitude against a school of crazy, conniving spoiled kids.

But her brother changed his mind. He even talked to her therapist. He had thought she finally made a friend. That she was making progress to recovery. That Syaoran Li is her friend.

She felt a small tug on her lips.

She find that thought entertaining.

They were not even near civil towards each other.

---

Through the corner of his eyes, Syaoran observed Sakura as she stared out the window deep in thought. He saw it all. Her eyes flickered some emotions that no one ever sees. The stoic, reserved student that everyone's intimidated of suddenly disappeared and to him, Sakura was just a normal person.

He wasn't sure if he was imagining but he thought he saw her smile a bit. He assumed it was her brother. It seems like Sakura started acting more human ever since her brother was in town.

Syaoran admired the older Kinomoto more. Not only is he a great soccer player, he is also a great brother that can unearth that cold sister of his from her living grave.

---

Sakura was glad her calculus test was done and over with. It had been bothering her the whole weekend. Math class will forever be the only thing that always bother her even if she stops caring about everything else.

Stuffing her used notes inside her locker, she slammed it shut.

"Well this is nice. Never knew our lockers are next to each other."

Syaoran Li's friendly voice reached her senses and she couldn't help but stare. The proximity between them was so close that made the hallway seemed small for her.

"What did you think of the Calc test?"

Gripping her bag tighter, Sakura turned the other way leaving Syaoran's question unanswered.

That was extremely rude, but she could care less.

She made it clear that it was game over. If he and his friends made the bet into a new different level, she won't tolerate it.

"Wait," Sakura heard his footsteps catching up with hers. Some underclassman who remained hanging outside their classrooms before the bell rang looked at their way curiously.

They probably wondered why the most popular guy in school was trying to talk to the alien girl.

Grabbing her wrist softly, Syaoran finally manage to stop her in her tracks.

When she turned to face him, her face showed boredom. She looked at his hand around her wrist and look back up at his face.

"Let me go," It sounded between a warning and plead, Syaoran was quite unsure.

Silence ensued and they remained rooted in their spots. Finally the bell rang and the peering students were forced to go inside their classrooms.

The teachers didn't bother with Syaoran and Sakura because upperclassmen usually take fewer classes to they were free to go. Besides that, they didn't want to mess with Syaoran knowing he is one of the students from a very influential family.

With the last remaining classroom door shutting, they were left alone in the empty hallway.

"I don't think you heard me," Sakura started again getting irritated. "I said let me go."

And he did.

"Why are you like this?" Syaoran didn't expect her to answer such a demanding question, but the words came out of his mouth anyway.

"You are nothing to me so I don't really owe you an explanation," she replied back curtly.

"I can be your friend." He had no idea why he said it.

Sakura could only scoff. What did he exactly want?

"Your so cold towards everyone, what have we ever done to you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Don't take it personally if I were you. Now if your interrogation's done, please stop bothering me from now on." Sakura said coolly before she headed towards the exit, but Syaoran is not even close to being done.

"I know you're the one in the front page," he grinned triumphantly seeing her halt. "How are you related to Touya Kinomoto?"

"None of your damn business," she replied furiously before slamming the door extra hard behind her.

Syaoran smiled to himself. He was able to witness the usual indifferent Sakura with several emotions that day.

* * *

**AN:** so i wrote this chapter out of pure whim (excuse the errors) at 3 o'clock in the morning. i'm done with finals this week. just a portfolio due by the end of the week and my last final the beginning of next week. i find it odd that i have more alerts in this story than reviews. its a little disheartening, to be honest. but thank you to the ones who did review. you know who you are. i keep going because of you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunset Glow**

Chapter Four

* * *

In a snap, the talk of school no longer lingered about the mystery girl with the famous soccer star, Touya Kinomoto. Word got around that during the middle of the week, a famous child actor is going to be joining them behind the gates of Seiju Private Academy.

How interesting.

So interesting that even the indifferent Sakura Kinomoto can be found attempting to listen for some information on who might it be. It seems like she has a person in mind.

Wednesday came like every other day and the buzz grew about the new student even more as he walked through the halls of Seiju that morning. Some already called dibs on the "gorgeous and mysterious" young man. The girls squealed like fan girls despite that they only knew of his existence since rumors about him transferring came out. None even saw the movies he starred in back when he was a kid.

Sakura found herself agitated from all the talk. She secretly looked around the cafeteria for the new student, but found familiar yet unrecognizable faces. Just the usual people.

She heard from excited whispers that the new student goes by the name Eriol Hiiragizawa. That was all it took for her to actually listen in their conversations no matter how ditzy or unimportant it is.

But the day was already half over and she still hasn't seen him in person. She frowned in confusion. Could he be avoiding her? What made him come here in the first place?

"I guess even you are interested about the new guy," came a friendly voice, waking her up from her thoughts. Sakura couldn't help but note that some looked their way seeing their school's soccer captain talk to her.

She looked at him briefly before looking out the window.

"They said he transferred from a private school in Japan. They said the students in that school are just like here in Seiju. Rich and manipulative. I'm guessing he is also like that," Syaoran continued his monologue. "I'm not usually into these stuff, but Meiling keep feeding me all this information."

Sakura might look very bored but she was more than interested of what Syaoran was saying.

Eriol Hiiragizawa made himself quite a profile.

Syaoran was surprised to hear her soft hollow laugh. He was unsure if he actually heard it or it was his imagination.

"You like him?" he asked without thinking. All the girls at school have been talking about the new student.

Sakura looked at him squarely in the eyes at his sudden question. Her emerald eyes seemed to scan his face for something before replying "No."

He couldn't help but sigh which she raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Uh, I mean whew! That's one less of the female population groveling at his feet."

"Like what they do to you?" Sakura couldn't help but question.

His face colored a bit before he muttered, "I'm not jealous."

"Right."

It was clear to her that Syaoran Li is bitter that the attention towards him is shifted to the new student.

"Are you trying to associate with me so you'll be the talk of the school again?" she asked, looking out in the window again.

"Of course not," he denied sounding bothered. "I wanted to be your friend even before he---"

Unfortunately for him, the bell rang interrupting his explanation. Sakura was never the polite one to listen to anyone so she was out of her seat before the lunch bell stop ringing.

---

Wincing, Sakura looked at her left hand before her hair was yanked up. She came face to face with Yuka Seiko's menacing glare. Her nostrils flared marring her perfect face and Sakura was reminded of a dragon breathing out fire.

"Don't you dare talk to my man again!" Fuka screamed at Sakura. Her face reddened and Sakura stopped herself from laughing despite the stinging pain in her scalp. Fuka's face officially resembled a dragon's.

Kicking Sakura for one last time, Fuka and her group of friends left Sakura near the bathroom door. It took all of her remaining energy to stand up and get to the empty hallway of the school. Classes were over ten minutes ago and everyone was already outside or on their way home.

She could see the soccer team getting ready in uniforms through the huge glass wall and some girls throwing flirtatious looks to the team members before getting in their expensive cars. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she recognized Fuka and her friends joining the other girls in the parking lot and blow a kiss to the direction of the soccer field.

Sakura followed Fuka's direction and she was alarmed to find Syaoran Li stating directly at her through the glass wall with a disapproving look on his face. Her eyes widened seeing him make his way towards the side entrance of the school and she used all her strength to move herself before he gets to her and ask her about her injuries like an annoying person that he is.

Sakura almost stopped in her tracks.

Since when did she know how Syaoran Li's mind work.

_It's easy. They are all the same._

Sakura winced in pain as she pressed her back against the cold wall. Her left hand is killing her and the bruises in her legs from Yuka and her friends aren't helping.

"You used to be just like her and even worse," she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up to meet inquisitive sapphire eyes.

She only grunted. In pain or annoyance she did not know.

"You don't look so well. Do you need help?" He asked but sounding the least bit concerned.

"No thanks," Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to keep her chin up high. She was upset that she had to see Eriol Hiiragizawa in this type of situation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she almost hissed.

"Sakura!" came a shout behind then and Sakura and Eriol turned to look at the amber eyed man clad in his soccer uniform. "Err, Kinomoto." He corrected himself after seeing the questioning glances from both.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?" Syaoran asked surprising both Sakura and Eriol. He noted how the two shared some sort of meaningful looks after his questions.

"None of your business, Li," Sakura gritted through the pain. Syaoran paid no heed to her reply and instead put an arm around her shoulders (where he guessed there won't be bruises) and started to guide her towards the school clinic's direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the clinic."

"Stop." Sakura struggled. He was practically carrying her if that was possible even if she was on her feet. "Eriol was just taking me to the hospital."

They both look back at the new student who bit back a laugh, clearly looking more amused than ever.

"Yes I was," there was mirth in his voice, Syaoran could tell but he didn't see Sakura on his side rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Syaoran dropped his hold on Sakura's shoulders like she was a hot potato only to gave her struggle on her own two feet again. "Oh!" He exclaimed again seeing Sakura took a double take.

"Your left arm is broken," Eriol thought out loud, staring at Sakura's half-dead arm.

"Then I guess I need to get it check sooner," Sakura almost bit out to Eriol. He was so intrigued by Sakura's change of mind and the influence Syaoran has on her decisions may it be in Syaoran's favor or not.

"Right." To add more to Eriol's amusement, he easily lifted Sakura in his arms before leaving Syaoran in the empty hallway gaping.

The soccer team captain was left wondering what kind of relationship Sakura has with the new student.

---

"That was too much." Sakura lashed out to the guy carrying her. "Put me down no----OOF!"

Sakura glared at Eriol as he walked around his black two-door Mercedes to the driver's side. He swiftly put on his seatbelt and drive out of the student's parking lot while Sakura struggled to put hers on without feeling a lot of pain.

"Thank you for getting that kid off my back, but that was just over exaggerating. " Sakura said after successfully putting her seatbelt on.

Eriol dismissed her objections and kept his eyes on the road. "Wait until he hears about this.."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare. I am ordering you to transfer out of Seiju and not tell a single soul about this."

"You have to remember one thing Sakura. Once you walked out, all your powers are stripped away from you." Eriol muttered as he turned to the hospital parking lot. "You left all of that for _this_." He looked at her almost disgustingly.

"I can't go back." Sakura replied in a tight voice before getting out of his car.

"Then have fun." Eriol bit out before leaving Sakura in the hospital parking lot.

---

"I heard his old school is just like ours! They said the prime minister's grand daughter even goes there."

"I heard he is making a come back next year and he'll be starring in that famous book that's going to be made into a movie."

"Oh really? You think he'd mind if we ask him for his autograph?"

The chatter stopped as soon as they laid their eyes on the auburn haired girl entering the classroom. Usually they wouldn't take note of her presence but the cast on her left hand was just asking for their creative minds to gossip about.

Some gasped before they started assuming how Sakura Kinomoto broke her hand.

"I bet she finally had a psycho moment and punched a wall!"

"Or better yet she punched a mirror because she couldn't stand looking at herself."

The girls laughed coldly, raising their chin up when the subject of their conversation looked their way.

Despite the rumors they throw, deep in their minds an image of the always perfect Sakura Kinomoto is embed in their heads. It seems like everyone knew she was nothing like them. From the first day she walk through the halls with her uniform buttons all buttoned up and skirt in the right length, they knew she wasn't another trashy girl. When they passed by her walking on the school side walk in their brand new cars, they knew she wasn't materialistic. When they offered her friendship based power and she refused, they knew she wasn't shallow.

She was everything they wanted to be, but they wanted power and fame too much.

Sakura, to them, was an angel walking among them sinners.

But no one will ever admit that out loud.

---

Sakura poked her lunch, not having the appetite. During the break before her fourth period class, her brother called her. It was so unlike her brother to be calling her during school time knowing that he wanted her to have no distractions when it comes to education.

Thinking it must be important for him to be calling at the time of day, she picked up.

Turns out he was just asking if she made more progress and demanded to know how much friends she has now. She thought smugly that if Touya thought Syaoran is a friend then in that sense Eriol might as well be too.

Both guys were a nuisance to the insipid life she's leading.

She was suddenly aware of how quiet the cafeteria is and stopped herself from rolling her eyes seeing the navy haired student sitting across from her. Everyone sure makes a big deal of everything the new student does.

Unlike any other "new thing" Seiju students feast upon, Eriol Hiiragizawa managed to break the record for being the talk of the school for almost a week now. New interesting information about him seems to come out everyday.

Sakura knew better. She wondered when will the four-eyed freak run out of bull to feed the rumor-hungry students. It was so like him to create rumors about himself.

He's the only one she knew that never had to deal with a nasty rumor blown his way because of how good he is manipulating people.

"Don't you love the new rumor about me?" Eriol asked Sakura, his eyes twinkling. "I heard that Eriol had control over everyone in his old school, including the principal!"

Sakura could only glare at nothing in particular outside the window.

"Isn't that funny? It reminds me of someone.." He continued his one-sided conversation, tapping his chin. "It seems like this school runs with little devils throwing rumors at each other. Back in our school, we do more than this. Way more than this."

Eriol immediately caught the bored girl's attention making her look at him. He laughed seeing how she looked somewhat livid.

He's definitely someone who would do all measures to ruin a little peace someone has.

"You remind me of myself. I'm the innocent puppy trapped inside a cage full of lions. Even if I bark and try to bite, I would be nothing like the ferocious monsters around me," His tone turned more mocking.

"Stop acting so damn self-righteous Eriol."

"So should you," he snapped back. His eyes landed on a random jock sitting a few tables away. "He can manipulate his parents to buy whatever he wants." He looked at Fuko checking her make-up. "She is the gossip queen. She destroys everyone's reputation that threaten to match hers." Then he looked at the center of the cafeteria which was crowded with the most influential group of students.

Syaoran Li was among of them.

"He," Eriol was clearly talking about him. "controls everyone using his looks and money."

Sakura was now aware that the chopsticks she held in her healthy hand are close to breaking. She looked at him, daring him to go on with his nonsense.

He was less than intimidated by the look she gave. "Combine them all and you're still worse so you shouldn't be telling me stop being so self-righteous."

That was it. Sakura had enough. Her words came out in a hiss.

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I thought you got rid of _you _already? What is this? You don't rule me or this school. You chose this. Now deal with it." He scoffed before walking away leaving her alone.

The bell rang signaling them to go back to class less than a minute later, but Sakura went the opposite way. She went straight to the exit, skipping for the first time she transferred in Seiju.

What was Eriol trying to do? If he was trying to irritate her, then she saluted the guy. He's very successful with it.

With all the new questions in her mind, she failed to notice that she caught Syaoran's attention and he had decided to follow her.

* * *

**AN:** i'm sorry if i came off as a pain comparing alerts, hits, reviews from the last time. i didn't mean to. i just want to know what others think. and no i'm not trying to go ecullen on u guys. although i wish i can hear other ppl's thoughts. no wait, actually i don't. it must suck for him to hear other's pervy thoughts. anyway! if i don't update before christmas, then i wish u guys a merry christmas now! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunset Glow**

Chapter Five

**

* * *

**

As Sakura stealthily leave the school premises, her phone rang.

So much for being discreet.

Any minute now, one of the teachers or whoever is in charge of keeping students in school will catch her, give her detention, and talk about her shocking misdeeds will spread like fire among the students.

This is one of the rare times she wished she had a car.

"Oniichan?"

"I heard Eriol is in town," Sakura frowned hearing Eriol's name. He sure has a way of letting people his presence. "…from dad."

"Oh."

That doesn't seem good.

"You know what dad is going to do, right?" Unfortunately, she did. "Sakura, I don't want this to be like last time---"

"Touya." Sakura cut him off. "Please don't bring it up."

Touya sighed on the other line, sounding very weary. "Just… just don't let last time happen again. Follow dad's wishes if you must."

Sakura was angered by his words.

"Don't assume Touya," she harshly replied. "Get your facts straight, all of you. I didn't intend for things to happen that way."

Not wanting to hear anything any longer, she hung up the phone.

It was official, her sour mood just turned worse.

Glancing briefly at the student parking lot, she scoffed seeing all flashy cars.

The lot of them skipped… often times. None of them ever get caught though because they used cars to get away.

She heard a car from the distance but thought nothing of it.

Only a few seconds after was she aware that the car slowed down and was next to her.

The silver BMW rolled its windows down revealing Syaoran Li.

"Skipping?"

Sakura tried to ignore the question and continued walking.

She doesn't know why but she always feels like she needs to be rude whenever he's around. Maybe it's the fact that he's always hanging around like a leech and she has no idea why he was doing it.

"You want to skip together?" Syaoran finally got a response, some-what, by receiving a pointed look from her.

"I don't think it's safe walking around the streets with you being a girl and in Seiju's uniform."

He might have a point there. People would assume she's filthy rich just by looking at her uniform. Who knows? They might even try to kidnap her.

"I can give you a ride." He offered before looking on his rear-view mirror to find there's no cars behind him. If he kept going like this, other drivers are bound to get pissed and yell at him for being so slow.

Sakura stopped walking and he stopped the car.

He noticed she seems to be deep in thought. Bracing for a catty response from her, he politely waited anyway.

It was a couple of minutes of silence but to Syaoran it felt like hours.

Finally Sakura spoke. "So where are we going?"

Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelief. He expected everything, but that.

Sakura in turn just gave him a smug look before letting herself in the passenger side.

"Uh.." Syaoran was left speechless as he stared at the steering wheel.

"Make use of your nice car and drive faster than five miles per hour, will you?"

---

By how much they drank so far, they don't even remember who suggested the idea to go to a bar. One look by their appearance, they managed to get in somehow. Despite that they were under-aged, Seiju students frequent the place.

The workers there noted how different the two students are compared to the others who always come in looking like they want to have fun.

Syaoran and Sakura looked like depressed teenagers planning to kill themselves.

The barmaid was even tempted to ask "Why the long face?" but stopped.

"---so he said, he said… I don't own this place! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

The two laughed regardless the lame joke made up just a second ago by Sakura.

Instead of staying sober and asking Sakura some questions hoping she'll answer truthfully when she's drunk, Syaoran got drunk himself by Sakura's insistent offers for him to drink as well.

All he could remember from his drunken state was Sakura exclaiming that her brother is a douche and they could all go to hell.

She didn't really elaborate before she started telling jokes.

Syaoran stared at Sakura goofily before reaching to ruffle her hair.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!"

"HAHAHA."

Sakura laughed as well and tried to balance herself on her stool. Other customers are starting to throw dirty looks their way because of their loud behavior.

The barmaid finished serving other customers and went up to them.

"I'm sorry but if you can't keep it down, I need you guys to leave."

The uniform clad teenagers stared at her dumbly before laughing at her face.

The barmaid frowned at them before signaling security to throw them out of the club.

The cool night air welcomed them as soon as they were out on the streets.

"Can you drive?" Sakura giggled, leaning to a lamp post. She watched as Syaoran tried to look for his keys in his uniform pockets. "HAHAHA, you can't even find your keys!"

"Wait, I think I found it," He took out something from his pocket, but it wasn't his keys.

"That's a really weird looking key," Sakura pointed to the cell phone in his hand. She tried steadying herself as Syaoran punched in some numbers.

"Wei? Can you pick us up? Umm, were at… Sakura where are we?"

Sakura tapped her index finger to her chin, seemingly deep in thought. "We are at…" She looked up. "… DISNEYLAND! HAHAHAHA"

It took minutes for them (more like Syaoran) to finally figure out where they were and Wei, Syaoran's butler, told him they will get picked up shortly.

Compared to Sakura, Syaoran was sobering up. Sakura drank more than him and the fact that she had lower alcohol tolerance didn't help her.

Syaoran wondered what got her to drink this much.

Sakura stopped from leaning on the lamp post and staggered to sit next to him on the side-walk.

"When are we going home?" She asked cutely, unlike her cold tone she always used when talking to him.

"I don't know," He sighed.

She yawned and said, "I'm sleepy."

"Me too," Syaoran replied and felt an oncoming headache.

"Wow, it feels like a I haven't drank in ages until now!"

"You're an alcoholic?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

"No silly." She giggled. "I just drank a lot at the parties."

"A party girl?"

Sakura yawned again. "You could say that."

Before he could ask more questions, her head fell on his right shoulder.

---

Sakura woke up with the nastiest hang over. The sun shone brightly from where she slept, almost forcing her to wake up despite that she didn't want to yet.

Lifting her hand to her forehead, she groaned.

"Oh you're awake. Good morning!" She heard a chirpy voice.

She cracked one eye open to be greeted with a dark haired girl with interesting eyes.

"Who are you?" She couldn't help but ask, although it sounded like a croak.

"I'm Meiling Li. You're Sakura Kinomoto, aren't you?"

"Umm, yes." Sakura felt like she saw Meling before, but she can't remember where.

"I'm Syaoran's cousin. I go to Seiju too."

Sakura wondered if the girl could read minds. Thinking she was being ridiculous, she continued to nurse her aching head unsuccessfully.

"Oh my, I guess Syaoran will get to see the game afterall," Meiling started, thinking out loud. "That freak. I guess he really wants to see his soccer idols. Especially Touya, Hahahahaha!"

Sakura ignored Meiling's incessant talking but Touya's name caught her attention.

"Touya?"

"Yeah, Touya Kinomoto. Now that I think about it, you guys have the same last name! Are you related to him?"

"Uh.."

"How stupid of me to assume. There's a lot of people with the same last name. Hah, never mind my question."

"So where--"

"Is Syaoran?" Meiling cut off. "He's in his room. He's probably still sleeping. Ooh, I'm gonna tell Auntie that he didn't train today."

Sakura meant to ask where she is, not where Syaoran is but from Meiling's answer she figured she's at Syaoran's house.

"We don't live together, if that's what you're wondering." Meiling said. Sakura decided that the girl talks too much. "I'm just here to rub it in his face that he's not going to the game today."

Meiling laughed again and Sakura was reminded of an evil witch's laugh.

"I bet he's going to be ecstatic to find out he is coming after all."

Sakura suddenly realized that her brother's game is today. After this, he'll be out of town again. Even though she was upset with him yesterday that she even led her to acquainting herself with people she never imagined herself to be around with and drunk her ass off, he was still her brother and she had to give him some support during his game.

Getting out of bed, she looked around for her cell phone.

After calling for a cab service and Meiling telling her Syaoran's address, she headed to the front door with Meiling's assistance.

Syaoran's house is not exactly average sized and anyone would get lost by how big it is.

"You're not saying bye to Syaoran?"

Sakura thought it would just be awkward.

"No.." She though of a reason to sound a little grateful. "..I don't really want to wake him up. Can you tell him I said thanks?"

"Sure," They both looked at the cab arriving in the driveway.

"Well um, nice meeting you Meiling."

"You too. See you around school." Meiling waved friendlily.

---

Sakura was relieved she got home before Touya decided to visit her. He acted like they didn't have that semi-argument from yesterday and Sakura was a little grateful for that. She didn't want him to leave while they were in bad terms.

"Shouldn't you be practicing or something right now?"

"Kaiju, do you not want me here? Even if I brought you ice cream?"

She quickly dismissed yesterday's events by enjoying the ice cream her brother bought for her.

"Take it easy," Touya laughed seeing how she gobbles it down. "You owe me a thousand yen for it."

"What? You cheapo."

---

Sakura frowned at her reflection on the public mirror. She could not believe she let Touya get the better of her by forcing her to wear his team's fan shirt. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed something unusual.

There was a writing on her cast.

It was written in Chinese characters and she didn't understand what it says.

She frowned in annoyance.

Exiting the bathroom, she accidentally collided with someone.

"I'm sorry," He apologized and Sakura sighed thinking how ridiculous fate has been lately. Out of all people, it had to be Syaoran Li.

He smiled at her. "We're matching." Syaoran said pointing out their similar shirts.

Did he thought they were friends now or something?

"You just left so suddenly. I'm sorry if Meiling scared you. She scares everyone."

"I know what you're up to now," Sakura replied and Syaoran looked at her confused. "You're befriending me so you can get close to my brother. I'm sorry but he doesn't roll that way."

On her way to the stadium, she thought about what she heard from Meiling. It made her conclude that Syaoran was interested in her brother. He did claim that he knew Touya is her brother. After that, he just started being friendly towards her.

It was the only thing that made sense to her.

"WHAT?" Syaoran exclaimed, not believing his ears. Before he could defend himself, Sakura was already walking away.

"I'm straight!" Syaoran yelled, but she never acknowledged she heard him. A group of girls coming out of the bathroom looked at him and giggled. "Ugh!"

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

**AN:** i still haven't edited the previous chapters, nor this one. i'm sorry im making it a habit. i'm just too excited to upload. and of course too lazy to edit. i should add it to my new year's resolution or something. that reminds me, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY. i love hearing all of your input. i apologize if u guys have questions and i don't really answer it but i don't want to spill anything that's going to be revealed later on in the story. i love you guys for supporting this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunset Glow**

Chapter Six

* * *

The game was over.

Touya's team won and that was all that mattered, according to the rejoicing fans clad in green attire as they screamed and jump in their seats.

Sakura was also glad, but remained composed in her seat.

She would have to wait for awhile until everyone calms down. Afterall, she had to personally congratulate her brother for scoring the winning goal.

---

Syaoran Li was beyond happy. Aside from that fact that he just witnessed the best soccer game he's ever watched, Meiling brought him to the locker room to meet the winning team.

If he didn't know any better, she just brought him so that she wouldn't end up as a creepy stalking fan girl. Syaoran didn't fail to notice the posters in her room of all the team members all shirtless.

Not that he was complaining that his annoying cousin shared this privilege.

How did Meiling manage to have these connections, he did not know.

"Nice to meet you again," Syaoran said one last time to the team's goalie, shaking hands with him. He made the motion to leave, but Meiling remained rooted to her spot.

Thinking it was better to leave her there then attempting to drag her out kicking and screaming, he left.

Too bad three of the team members left early. That included Touya Kinomoto.

Syaoran groaned remembering what happened before the game.

Sakura's accusation.

How did she end up with that theory?

"..you know he'll set up your engagement with Eriol as soon as possible, right?" Syaoran caught some of the words from two people conversing in a corner.

He squinted his eyes to get a better look.

It was Touya Kinomoto, still clad in his uniform, and Sakura Kinomoto.

By instinct, he hid behind the nearest object.

Which was a random plant.

From what Syaoran could see, Sakura look furious. Very different from the poker face she's always sporting.

"I can't believe father's still pushing the idea of Eriol and I being together! You know how messy that turned out," Sakura replied and Syaoran frowned in confusion not understanding anything.

"Whose fault was that? If you only followed what you're told to do then none of it would have happened." Unlike Sakura, Touya kept his voice low but Syaoran was still able to hear it. "Eriol is here now, that could only mean he agrees on the engagement. All that's needed is your cooperation."

Sakura scoffed, looking away from Touya. In the process, she caught a glimpse of someone's head hiding behind a nearby plant. Her eyes narrowed.

She lowered her voice, knowing they have an eavesdropper. "You know I could care less if I marry someone just so father can expand his business more, but you also know that I care about Tomoyo."

It was Touya's turn to scoff. "If you care so much about her, then why is she lying in a hospital bed and not waking up until God knows when?"

Behind where he was hiding, Syaoran cringed hearing Sakura slap her own brother. Hard.

That was the last straw for her.

She couldn't even stop some of her tears from falling.

"I didn't want or plan the things that happened---" Her soft, trembling voice was cut off as they heard a cellphone ring.

They figured it wasn't theirs and looked to where the sound was coming from.

Syaoran looked back at them guiltily.

He had been caught.

"Who are you?" Touya asked while Sakura immediately wiped the tears that betrayed her.

Syaoran could only stare at his idol speechless.

Sakura sighed knowing he might be starstucked. So she answered for him.

"This is Syaoran Li. He's your---" She was cut off the second time.

"I'm Sakura's friend." Syaoran interrupted, knowing Sakura would probably say something like "He's your fan and I think he's in love with you."

"Oh?" Touya seemed to be deep in thought. "I remember. You're Sakura's friend from the yogurt place, am I right?"

Syaoran was a little impressed that the siblings could switch to talk civilly after arguing over something serious the moment before.

"Uh.. Yeah." Was his smart reply.

Opposite to what Syaoran thought, Sakura was still livid from Touya's cutting comments earlier. He had no right to accuse him of planning such things to hurt the people she cared for around her. She might have done things that are deeply uncalled for in the past and connived terrible ways to cancel her engagement to Eriol, but she never wanted anyone hurt.

There was that awkward silence among them as Sakura's mind raced faster than the bullet train.

"Actually he's not just a friend," she started, breaking the silence. Two men look at her in wonder. "I'm dating him."

"WHAT?" Touya asked flabbergasted, his friendly composure towards Syaoran thrown out the window.

Sakura had to hide her smile of satisfaction. It was a cheap lie just to spite her brother after what he said earlier, but it was enjoyable for her nonetheless.

Syaoran might have been speechless earlier, but now he even have trouble standing.

Did he heard her right?

Didn't she made it clear she wasn't interested in any relationship with him? Not that he minded because he wasn't attracted to her in that way either. Their date seemed ages ago (in his opinion) and didn't even matter because it was based on a bet.

That's when the conceited playboy attitude of his kicked in.

Maybe she couldn't resist his charms, afterall.

He found this as a way of proving he didn't have the hots for Touya Kinomoto.

Syaoran might be a lot of things, but he wasn't homosexual.

"It's true," Syaoran added the fuel to the fire as he went next to Sakura and put an arm around her shoulder.

This was definitely not the way to get on your idol's good side.

Sakura glanced up briefly to the man standing next to her in slight surprise. She hadn't expected Syaoran to help her with her little lie.

Touya look like he was about to beat the living daylights out of Syaoran, but the younger man remained oblivious.

"Don't try to use the same trick you used last time to get out of father's plans Sakura," Touya growled.

"I'm not," Sakura countered innocently, touching Syaoran's hand that was draped on her shoulder to spite her brother some more.

Touya didn't fail to notice the gesture and was about to pry Syaoran's hands away from his sister as violently as possible but some of his team mates were already exiting the locker room.

Among the team members was the giddy Meiling.

She noticed Sakura and Syaoran's close proximity right away.

"Oh My God! No way! You two are going out or something?" She yelled as she approached them. Syaoran and Sakura let go of each other too late before Meiling laid eyes on them.

They were about to deny, but Touya was still there.

"Um, yes," Sakura said hesitatingly.

Meiling would not believe if it was Syaoran who answered but Sakura's confirmation made the it official for her. She could not wait to tell everyone at school. She felt a little proud that her own cousin is going out with the girl who was too good and pure for everyone at Seiju.

Then for the first time, she noticed Touya Kinomoto's presence.

"Oh My God! It's Touya Kinomoto. Look Syaoran, it's Touya!" Meiling pointed at Touya excitedly. The rest of them cringed at the loudness of her voice. "Are you and Sakura related? I knew it! This is way too awesome!"

They just smiled convincingly at Meiling, afraid to interrupt her.

If she was this scary when she's happy, then they don't want to see how she is when she's angry.

---

"Here, try this cocktail, it's really good."

"No thanks," Sakura denied Meiling's offer as nicely as she could. To her relief, the Chinese girl just shrugged and walk the opposite way as she swayed to the loud music.

Sakura frowned thinking how she ended up at the spontaneous party Meiling threw at Syaoran's house. It turns out that Syaoran and Meiling's circle of friends were also at the game and once Meiling caught site of them, she immediately announced Syaoran and Sakura's _relationship_.

That was the only thing needed for Sakura's dream of finishing the rest of her months in high school drama free to be completely thrown out the window.

She never thought a small lie to spite her brother could be blown out of proportion.

Their friends were cool with it, cheering them on. At the same time, that was when Meiling made her _brilliant_ idea of throwing a party to celebrate their team winning. Unlike everyone, Syaoran knew it was Meiling's way of cheering herself up after not being invited to celebrate with the team members themselves.

The familiar party scene disgusted Sakura yet she didn't do anything about it. She could walk out of there and go back to her little apartment. She could go home and forget this day never happened. But if she did, she'll think more about her father's blasted arrangement with Eriol's parents.

Sakura hoped that by surrounding herself with people, she'll think about it less. Contrary, she thought about it more. And she had to mentally slap herself for starting to think of ways to permanently cancel her nearing engagement with Eriol.

Everyone knew Tomoyo and Eriol were made for each other. She grew up with both of them so she watched first hand how much they were perfect for each other. So imagine what she felt like when her father and Eriol's parents decided that she and Eriol marry when they come of age.

Tomoyo was her best friend. She couldn't do something like marrying Tomoyo's love of life.

"Hey."

Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts as Syaoran joined her on the couch. She nodded in greeting.

"You seem to hate alcohol today as much as you love it yesterday," He observed before drinking from his own beer bottle.

"I don't really like beer," She admitted. "I like wine better, but wine reminds me of something I don't want to remember."

Syaoran smiled, realizing she's opening up a bit.

"I like wine too, but beer would do," He shrugged. They were both quiet in their own thoughts. "You know, wine reminds me of something too although not quite clearly."

Syaoran laughed for a couple of seconds as Sakura only stared at him.

"So, you're going out with me now, huh?" Sakura asked and Syaoran stopped himself from spitting out the beer from his mouth thinking how out of character of her to ask such a question.

"No," He flashed his charming smile, his normal self kicking in. "_You_ are going out with _me._"

"So who's the lucky one between us?"

"Definitely me," Syaoran said so sincerely, Sakura had to shrug the weird feeling she felt when he said it.

"Of course. You are dating your favorite soccer player's sister, afterall."

"Well that and the fact that I have such a mysterious girl for a girlfriend. I'd love to learn something new about her everyday."

"Are you always flirty like this?"

"I've never tried so hard until you."

Sakura caught her breath when she realized how near Syaoran's face had suddenly become in a matter of seconds. She could clearly see his amber eyes by the short distance and hear his own breathing.

They just stared at each other for a while, neither of them daring to pull back.

"I think we've met before," Syaoran said, deep in thought despite the alcohol in his system. Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile knowing he's about to bust a pick up line on her. But instead of continuing with his corny pick up line, he asked. "Can I kiss you?"

_Can I kiss you?_

_She felt a swarm of butterflies crowd inside her stomach and her blood rush up to her cheeks at the mere question. She desperately wanted to cry out yes, but her shyness got the better of her._

_Despite her lack of reply, he closed the gap between them and neared his lips to hers._

**Three seconds**. It took three seconds for Sakura to realize what was about to happen before scooting away from Syaoran and look the other way.

Syaoran, realizing the rejection, leaned back on the sofa and chuckled at himself as he covered his face.

"I am so sorry Sakura. I don't know what came over me." Syaoran apologize, his hands still covering his face. "I don't know why you're suddenly going out with me. I don't know what you and you're brother were talking about earlier. I don't know.. I don't know why your engage to that new kid Eriol. I don't know anything!"

Sakura turned her attention back to him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't know anything about you but it seems like I've known you all my life. I swear this is not some cheap pick up line I'm making as I speak. God, I suck at those actually. I just feel like we have a connection. I probably sound as cheesy as hell right now but yeah."

Sakura concluded that Syaoran can get really weird when drunk.

"You're drunk," Sakura sighed. "Just go to sleep."

"Okay," Syaoran didn't argue, but Sakura yelp in surprise when he lay on the couch with his head on her lap. In a matter of seconds, his even breath confirmed him asleep.

Sakura sighed again. "That's because we're so alike. I used to be just like you." She spoke softly as she looked around his friends as they continued partying unaware of them.

She hate to admit it, but Sakura agreed with him. There was that unspoken connection. From the first day she moved to Seiju High.

He was snogging some random girl in the empty hallway and she was unsuccessfully looking for her next class. For the briefest moment he opened his eyes and met hers, there was that pull. Sakura knew better and decided from that moment that he should be the person she should stay away the most from if she wanted to stay peacefully at Seiju.

How very right she was, but her life before she cross paths with Syaoran wasn't anywhere near peaceful to begin with.

* * *

**AN: **I AM SO SORRY. i haven't updated in more than a week. my work hrs got longer (that's a good thing for me, bad thing for you readers). i do need the money to support my never ending hunger. if you guys want me to write more and work less, then send me some food. haha. im kidding. just having u guys read my story is enough. so if ur reading this and haven't said hi to me (its already the 6th chapter!) then by all means say hi and tell me to quit my excuses. ehehehe.

AND! i will clean up my mistakes and edit the uploaded chapters soon enough. i have colorful stickynotes everywhere to remind me :) thank you again for reading.


End file.
